Adventsverwirrungen
by Nymphi
Summary: Victoire und Teddy sind verliebt, doch Fleur ist dagegen. Schafft sie es die beiden auseinander zu bringen? Viel Spass!
1. Chapter 1

**Adventsverwirrungen**

Eine kleine Adventsgeschichte über die Liebe und Vorurteile! Viel Spass!

**1. Adventswoche**

Fleur Weasley sass mit ihrer Familie am Tisch und sah stolz auf ihre beiden Töchter. Victoire ging nach Hogwarts und war schon im letzten Jahr, sie war wunderschön, rein äusserlich ein Ebenbild ihrer Mutter. Doch kam Victoire ganz nach ihrem Vater Bill. Sie war unkompliziert und überhaupt nicht eingebildet und möchte lieber Vicky genannt werden, was Fleur äusserst missfiel. Laurianne hingegen war eine gute Mischung aus Fleur und Bill, sie war weniger hübsch, hatte aber atemberaubendes rotgoldenes Haar, was ihre etwas zu grosse Nase wieder wettmachte und sie benahm sich wie eine kleine Prinzessin. Die Kinder haben den ganzen Monat Dezember Schulferien, aber das nur ab der fünften Klasse. Die Fünftklässler haben verschiedene Projekte, denen sie in diesem Monat nachgehen müssen und dann in der Schule vorstellen. Die Sechstklässler können bei verschiedenen Firmen und im Ministerium Schnupperlehren absolvieren und die Siebtklässler haben einen Monat lang ein Praktikum bei einem Arbeitgeber ihrer Wahl.

„Wer will noch Nachschlag?"

„Gerne Papa"

„Du hattest doch schon eine grosse Portion"

„Lass sie doch Schatz"

„Ich möchte noch einen Apfel"

„Sind gleich hinter dir"

„Nanu, erwartet jemand von euch Post?"

„Nein"

„Ich auch nicht"

„Bill lass den Kauz rein"

„Für dich Vicky"

„Wer schreibt dir den _Victoire_?"

„Mamman, das ist privat"

„Was war dass den?"

„Deine Tochter scheint einen Verehrer zu haben und schliesst sich jetzt in ihr Zimmer ein um den Brief zu lesen"

„Wer das wohl sein mag?"

„Keine Ahnung, mir hat sie jedenfalls nichts erzählt"

„Sei nicht böse Schatz, so sind Teenager nun mal"

„Laurianne weisst du wer der Verehrer von Victoire ist?"

„Nein, Mamman, in Hogwarts sehe ich Vicky nicht besonders viel und im Gemeinschaftsraum, ist sie immer mit ihren Freunden zusammen, die wir alle schon kennen"

Fleur ist furchtbar neugierig und geht ihrer ältesten Tochter immer wieder auf die Nerven. Sogar schon dem ganzen Rest des Weasley-Clans. Doch niemand will etwas über einen Verehrer wissen. Fleur war nicht naiv, sie wusste, dass ihre Töchter beide viele Verehrer hatten, was sie auch schön fand. Doch bei diesem aktuellen Verehrer von Victoire war es mehr, sie spürte das über die besondere Mutter-Tochter-Veela-Verbindung und es ärgerte sie, dass Victoire sich ihrer nicht anvertraute.

„Mamman, dich hat es bis jetzt auch nicht interessiert"

„Ach Victoire, schämst du dich etwa?"

„Nein natürlich nicht"

„Dann bitte ihn doch zu uns zum Abendessen"

„Muss das sein?"

„Er ist doch dein Freund"

„Ja, schon…"

„Dann erwarten wir ihn am Donnerstagabend, das wird schön"

„Sie hat dich voll überrumpelt"

„Genau so wars"

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass dir das auch passieren könnte"

„Bis jetzt war ich ziemlich gut"

„Irgendwann musste es ja rauskommen"

„Vielleicht ist es gut so"

„Ja, Schwesterherz"

Der Ärger war vergessen, Fleur freute sich riesig auf Donnerstag und war schon bei den Vorbereitungen fürs Essen. Bill schüttelte nur den Kopf ab seiner Frau, trotz allem amüsierte es ihn, er hatte da schon eine Ahnung und die würde seiner Frau bestimmt nicht gefallen, ihm umso mehr.

„Es hat geklingelt"

„Ich mache auf, wo ist Victoire?"

„Sie ist noch oben und macht sich schön"

„Sei nicht gemein Laurianne, deine Schwester macht das schon gut"

„Guten Abend, oh Teddy, was machst du den hier, wir bekommen Besuch, könntest du ein andermal wiederkommen?"

„Hallo Tante Fleur, du hast mich doch heute zum Abendessen eingeladen"

„Nein, ich….was?"

„Mamman, lass meinen Freund Teddy doch hinein"

„Wow, Mamman ist sprachlos"

„Keine Angst Kleine, das war zu erwarten"

„Sie sagt kein Wort und geht einfach in die Küche"

„Tut mir leid Schatz"

„Kein Problem"

„Willkommen Teddy, ich freue mich sehr"

„Danke Onkel Bill"

„Nimms nicht zu schwer, du bist nun mal kein Franzose, das ist alles"

Fleur gab sich Mühe, doch jeder merkte, dass sie mit der Wahl ihrer Tochter ganz und gar nicht zufrieden war. Bill versuchte immer wieder die Situation aufzulockern, er mochte Teddy Lupin sehr und freute sich für die beiden. Er erinnerte ihn sehr an Remus. Teddy war genau so besonnen und vernünftig, nur ab und zu blitzte die aktive Tonks bei ihm durch. Bill vermisste die beiden so sehr. Trotzdem war er froh, als der Abend vorbei war. Vicky war sauer auf ihre Mutter, was verständlich war, Laurianne grinste die ganze Zeit und Teddy schien gar nicht wohl in seiner Haut, er verhielt sich ganz verkrampft. Der Junge konnte einem aber auch leid tun.

„Schatz, es ist ihre Wahl, nur weil er kein Franzose ist…"

„Das ist es nicht Bill"

„Was dann?"

„Ich habe mir immer einen charmanten jungen Mann für Victoire gewünscht. Der sich gut im Leben zurecht findet, einer guten Arbeit nachgeht und sich und seine Familie nicht in Gefahr bringt, jemand vernünftiges und solides"

„Aber du beschreibst doch genau Teddy"

„Nein, das tue ich nicht, Teddy ist sehr lieb und lustig und ich mag ihn sehr, aber er ist so schlimm wie Tonks. Seine Haar sind meistens blau, er kleidet sich nicht optimal, hat keine beruflichen Ambitionen und hängt viel zu sehr mit seinem Besen in der Luft"

„Bei einem so berühmten Paten und begnadeten Quidditchspieler war das vorhersehbar"

„Es ist gefährlich"

Teddy sass auf seinem Lieblingsplatz und dachte nach. Was bringt es, der Patensohn vom berühmten Harry Potter zu sein, wenn er damit nicht einmal die Mutter seiner Traumfrau um den Finger wickeln konnte.

„Wie geht's dir?"

„Ganz gut"

„So sieht es aber nicht aus"

„Was machst du hier im Baumhaus?"

„Ginny machte sich auch Sorgen, du wolltest um zehn zu Hause sein"

„Tante Fleur mag mich nicht als Freund von Vicky"

„Das war abzusehen, du bist kein Franzose"

„Das kann es nicht sein"

„Sie muss dich nur besser kennenlernen, das schaffst du schon"

„Wie soll ich das den anstellen?"

„Wenn Vicky es wert ist, dann musst du um sie kämpfen"

Teddy war an diesem Abend nicht mehr aufzumuntern. Er liess sich von Ginny umarmen und ging dann gleich ins Bett.

„Mein armer Junge, ich muss wohl mit Fleur mal Klartext reden"

„Lass es bleiben Ginny-Schatz, er wird es schon schaffen"

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher, da kommt er wohl zu sehr nach Remus und stellt sich in die 2. Reihe, ich wünschte manchmal, er wäre mehr wie Tonks"

„Er schafft das, mein Patensohn, du wirst es sehen"

**Ende 1. Adventswoche**


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Adventswoche**

Teddy war die ganze letzte Woche todunglücklich, Harry und Ginny machten sich langsam Sorgen, sogar seine Oma Andromeda merkte was los war. Vicky war immer noch sauer auf ihre Mutter und sprach kein Wort mehr mit ihr. Doch Fleur konnte sie mit einem Besuch in der Winkelgasse ködern, nachdem Victoire mit ihrem Tag als Praktikantin bei Hermine in der Abteilung für Magische Geschöpfe fertig war. Mutter und Tochter bummelten durch die Gassen und die Stimmung wurde entspannter und nachdem beide Weihnachtseinkäufe gemacht hatten, gingen sie ins Café Chez Pierre. Dort arbeitete ein Cousin von Fleur und sie genoss es immer wieder dort hin zu gehen und endlich wieder französisch zu sprechen.

„Mon cher Pierre"

„Cousine Fleur et la petite Victoire, je suis ravi"

„Wie immer haben wir den schönsten Tisch für euch bereit"

„Vielen Dank"

„Darf ich euch Antoine vorstellen, er ist seit einer Woche bei mir angestellt. Er studiert nebenbei Zauberer-Recht und muss noch sein Englisch verbessern"

„Guten Abend meine Damen, was darf isch ihne bringe?"

„Bonsoir Antoine, ich nehme einen Kaffee und für meine Tochter eine heisse Schokolade"

„Was ist los Victoire? Willst du was anderes bestellen?"

„Nein Mamman, heisse Schokolade ist ok"

„Kennst du diesen Jungen etwa?"

„Nein nein, wirklich nicht"

Nach dem Abendessen erhielt Vicky wieder Post und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. Fleur erzählte Bill alles über Antoine und war fest überzeugt, dass Victoire ihn auch sehr charmant fand. Bill musste erneut den Kopf ab seiner Frau schütteln, er hatte schwer den Verdacht, dass seine Fleur dieses ungezwungene Treffen bei ihrem Cousin eingefädelt hatte. Er hoffte um Vicky's Willen, dass diese ganze Scharade kein böses Ende nahm, doch er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl – was sich bald bewahrheitete….

„Ich gehe dann mal"

„Tschüss"

„Winkelgasse"

„Sie ist einen Monat zu Hause und trotzdem sehen wir sie nie"

„Du darfst dich nicht beschweren mein Schatz, sie will Antoine rumführen und ihm auch Muggellondon zeigen"

„Also schon wieder dieser Antoine"

„Du magst ihn nicht"

„Ich habe ihn nur einmal gesehen, er ist ein arroganter Schnösel"

„Das ist er nicht"

„Ist er doch und Vicky ist auch schon schnippischer fast wie Lauri manchmal"

„Du bildest dir das nur ein"

„Der arme Teddy, weiss er, dass sich Vicky mit diesem Franzosen trifft?"

„Keine Ahnung"

In dem Moment ruft Harry über das Flohnetzwerk bei Bill und Fleur an.

„Hey Leute seid ihr zu Hause?"

„Hallo Harry was gibt's?"

„Habt ihr Teddy gesehen?"

„Nein, die ganze Woche nicht mehr"

„Komisch, er ist in letzter Zeit kaum mehr bei uns oder bei seiner Oma zu Hause"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Harry, er ist alt genug"

„Ich probiere es noch im Ministerium, vielleicht arbeitet er noch"

„Tschüss Harry"

„Bye Harry"

„Was arbeitet Teddy eigentlich?"

„Er hat bei Hermine nach seinem Abschluss vor einem Jahr angefangen, sie hat ihn mit dem Projekt -Wiedereingliederung der Werwölfe in die magische Gesellschaft - betraut"

„Das hätte Remus gefallen"

„Ja das hätte es tatsächlich, er muss gut sein, nach nur einem Jahr schon Projektleiter im Ministerium"

„Das muss er wirklich, Hermine behandelt alle Mitarbeitende gleich und würde Teddy nicht bevorzugen, oder?"

„Nein, das würde sie nicht"

Das erste Mal schien Fleur über Teddy nachzudenken. Hatte sie ihn falsch eingeschätzt? Was wusste sie schon von ihm? Trotzdem war es gut Victoire und Antoine einander vorzustellen, wäre Victoire wirklich in Teddy verliebt, würde sie sich nicht mit anderen Jungen einlassen.

**Ende 2. Adventswoche**


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Adventswoche**

Bill und Fleur waren im Fuchsbau eingeladen zum Abendessen. Ihre Töchter waren nur kurz zum Tee da und gingen dann weiter in die Winkelgasse. Laurianne half in der Gassenküche Suppe für die Armen zu verteilen und Vicky hatte ein Date mit Antoine.

„Warum war Vicky so abweisend? Sie hat nicht einmal ihre Lieblingskekse angerührt"

„Sie hat einen neuen Freund"

„Was ist den mit Teddy?"

„Das wissen wir nicht so genau"

„Antoine ist ein arroganter Schnösel"

„Richtig Vater, genau meine Worte"

„Mir ist Teddy auch lieber, Antoine mag kultiviert und gute Manieren und anscheinend genug Geld haben, aber er ist so kühl"

„Ich finde ihn äusserst charmant, er hat mir eine Rose mitgebracht"

„Naja, das ist er"

„Aber ihr habt Recht, Victoire ist nicht mehr so unbeschwert wie vorher"

„Sie lässt sich von ihm beeinflussen"

„So schlimm ist es auch nicht"

„Wie du meinst"

„Teddy mit seinen blauen Haaren und diese Umhänge…."

„Das ist halt sein Geschmack"

„Ja, Teddy hat genug Geld seid er volljährig ist"

„Warum den das?"

„Er hat von Harry das Black-Erbe erhalten, so muss seine Oma auch nicht mehr arbeiten"

„Wow"

„Harry hat noch genug, die Potters waren den Blacks wahrscheinlich in Geldangelegenheiten gleich"

„Schon die Aussteuer für Ginny war riesig, dieses Verlies ging beinahe vergessen"

„Ja, im Nachhinein bin ich doch froh, haben wir das Geld angenommen, der Fuchsbau ist jetzt noch viel schöner"

Schon wieder dachte Fleur über Teddy nach. Sie war damals auch froh, waren nicht alle gegen sie, als es offiziell wurde, dass sie eine Französin Bills neue Freundin war. Sie sollte Antoine einladen, damit die Familie ihre Vorbehalte abbauen konnte. Also wurde Antoine kurzerhand zum Adventsessen der Weasleys eingeladen. Alle waren anwesend: die Potters mit Kinder, Ron und Hermine mit den Kinder, George mit Alicia samt Sohn, Percy und Penelope mit Kinder und Charlie mit seinem Freund.

„Kommt zu Tisch das Essen ist fertig"

„Sehr schön, ich habe einen Bärenhunger"

„Es gibt Bär?"

„Nein Lily-Schatz das ist nur eine Redewendung"

„Was ist eine Redewendung?"

„Geh und frag Tante Hermine"

„Wo ist Antoine?"

„Der kommt auch?"

„Teddy bleibt doch, er kommt erst zum Kaffee"

„Passt schon Vicky"

„Guten Appetit"

„Ähm, wie läuft es auf der Arbeit Teddy?"

„Sehr gut, mein Projekt ist überaus interessant und auch die Leute die ich treffe"

„Wie schön"

„Sei nur nicht so Bescheiden Teddy. Er hat sogar ein Lobschreiben vom Minister erhalten für seine gute Arbeit, die Idee öffentliche Vortragsreihen zu halten und auch die Obdachlosenheime und Waisenhäuser abzuklappern, war hervorragend. Wir haben so viele Registrierungen wie noch nie. Die meisten schämen und verstecken sich nicht mehr so sehr und das ist alleine der Verdienst von Teddy"

„Gratuliere"

„Ja, ich gratuliere dir auch, das wusste ich gar nicht"

„Du bist ja richtig erfolgreich"

„Deine Eltern wären stolz auf dich"

„Ja danke Leute und danke Molly für das Essen, es war wie immer sehr gut, aber ich verabschiede mich jetzt"

„Vicky das ist nur deine Schuld"

„Sei still Lauri"

„Warum ist das deine Schuld"

„Das geht dich nichts an Rose, halt dich aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus"

„Du musst mich nicht anfauchen, blöde Zicke"

„Rose sowas sagt man doch nicht, entschuldige dich sofort"

„Ja Mum, sorry Vicky"

„Vicky du musst auch nicht so gemein zu deiner Cousine sein, was ist in dich gefahren?"

„Egal, ich gehe jetzt nach draussen, Antoine abholen, bis später"

Betretenes Schweigen am Tisch. Fleur mit feuerroten Wangen. Bill schüttelt wieder den Kopf. Harry wirkt sehr nachdenklich und besorgt, genau wie die anderen. Nur die Jüngsten haben davon nichts gemerkt, fröhlich plapperten Lily, Hugo und Freddy weiter.

„Wir essen Bär"

„Nein, das ist eine Redewendung"

„Wir essen Redewendung?"

„Was ist das?"

„Frag Tante Hermine"

„Redewendung schmeckt wie Hühnchen"

Darauf lachten Hermine und Ginny los, die Kleinen waren auch zu süss. Doch dann öffnete sich die Küchentüre und Vicky kam mit Antoine herein. Er sah wirklich gut aus. Dunkle Haare, edler Umhang, für jede Dame eine Rose und für den Gastgeber eine gute Flasche Brandy. Trotz anfänglicher Befangenheit wurde es ein recht vergnüglicher Abend und alle hatten Teddy gegenüber ein schlechtes Gewissen. Fleur war in ihrem Element und redete auf französisch auf Antoine ein und die beiden führten eine angeregte Unterhaltung was Vicky selig lächeln liess. Plötzlich verblüffte Lily alle mit ihrer Aussage:

„Was meinst du genau mein Schatz?"

„Teddy redet so komisch"

„Das ist nicht Teddy Lily-Maus, Tante Fleur redet mit Antoine auf französisch"

„Doch das ist Teddy"

„Mein kleiner Schatz, Teddy ist vorhin gegangen, du kennst ihn doch"

„Ja ich kenne Teddy und ich will jetzt mit ihm spielen"

„Ich will auch mit Teddy spielen"

„Freddy, Lily was ist mit euch"

„Ich glaube sie haben recht, nicht wahr?"

„Seid wann kannst du dich ganz verwandeln?"

„Wie bitte?"

Antoine grinste und verwandelte sich wieder in Teddy zurück. Zuerst wurden die Haare blau, dann die Augen und sein Gesicht veränderte sich ein wenig. Nur die Kleider blieben die Selben.

„Wie….was….ist das möglich?"

„Ich wollte dich nicht belügen Tante Fleur, aber ich dachte, wenn dein erster Eindruck von Art und Aussehen richtig ist, würdest du tiefer blicken"

„Tante Fleur?"

„Schatz was ist?"

„Es tut mir so leid…….sniff"

„Du musst doch nicht weinen"

„Ich kann so schrecklich oberflächlich sein…….tut mir leid"

„Wow Fleur gibt einen Fehler zu"

„Du bist fies Ginny"

„Aber ich habe Recht Hermine"

„Hast du"

„Warum weint Tante Fleur? Hat sie Teddy jetzt erkannt?"

„Ja das hat sie mein Schatz"

Lily schüttelte nur den Kopf, diese Erwachsenen sind manchmal aber auch zu komisch.

**Ende 3. Adventswoche**


End file.
